Lost Labyrinth
by Tial
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Labyrinth. A dark figure of Jareth's past emerges with a lust for revenge. Yay, it's finally done, so please R/R.
1. The Daemon

I really don't own any of the Labyrinth stuff, but Damon is mine

I really don't own any of the Labyrinth stuff.

Sarah stretched slowly, not bothering to open her eyes. She reached her arms to her sides and frowned when she didn't find anyone next to her. Opening her eyes, she found Jareth standing at the window, looking over the Labyrinth, red dawn spilling over it.

"Why are you up so early?" Sarah mumbled, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," Jareth said softly, turning and smiling as he walked back towards the bed. Shucking his robe, he slid back under the covers beside her and pulled her to his chest.

Sarah smiled and kissed his shoulder, watching sleepily as he played with the wedding band on her finger.

"I'm thinking about changing my hair color again. Any suggestions?" he asked lightly running his fingers over her bare shoulders and arms.

"How about back to your natural color," Sarah murmured, pulling the covers higher and tucking her head beneath his chin.

He laughed softly, jarring her. "I don't remember what that is."

"Platinum blonde? Like the first time I saw you?"

He shook his head. "No. I just dyed it that way. It was black before that, and dark red before that. I think my hair might have been sandy blond but I'm not too sure."

Sarah laughed and shrugged. "Why not let it grow and see what color it is?"

Jareth shrugged and rolled over, putting her underneath him and between his arm.

"I'll just bet you would like to see that now wouldn't you?" he asked as he placed his lips on her neck.

"Sounds vaguely interesting," Sarah murmured, smiling as she kissed him.

Later, after Jareth had left to look at the remodeling of several rundown houses in the Goblin City, Sarah idly straightened the sheets, glancing out the window into the morning sun.

At first she didn't recognize the voice, for voices had been absent from the Labyrinth for many months.

"I wish the Goblin Queen would come right now," a voice called out, loud and sharp.

Sarah shook her head as the room began to spin. There was something strange about the voice, demanding. She could feel herself being sucked towards the voice and she struggled against it. Using magik, she tried to shield herself from whatever was happening, but the magik shattered like a crystal and she could feel herself vanishing.

"Jareth," she called out loudly, disappearing from the room.

Jareth lowered the glasses from his face and looked at the short dumpy goblin.

"You'll have to excuse me. I must attend to something immediately. I will be back."

He stuffed his glasses into his coat pocket and transported himself back to his castle.

"Sarah? Sarah did you call?"

Silence was his only answer as he threw open the door to his bedroom. A residue of tainted magik hung heavily in the air, seeming to coat everything it touched.

Sarah appeared in a darkened room and looked around, scared. Taking a step forward, sickly green flames appeared, singing her arms and face. With a cry of pain, she stepped back and tried to create a crystal, only to find her magik blocked.

"Who dares call for the Goblin Queen?" Sarah shouted, knowing she didn't exactly look the part wearing jeans and a sweater and being without magik.

"I do, don't you remember me?" a female voice said from the shadows.

"No, now turn on a light and maybe I will."

A light clicked on overhead and it took Sarah all her willpower not to gape at the young girl before her. The same girl Jareth had transported to the oubliette when she had angered him.

Sarah looked down and groaned, she stood inside three circles. The outermost of salt, the middle of steel, an effective guard against fae magik, and the third, a circle of symbols she had never seen before.

"What do you want?"

"You humiliated me and angered me last time I saw you, now, it's my turn," the teen said with a smile, motioning towards the shadow.

A figure stepped forward, and Sarah felt faint.

The daemon stood about eight feet tall, with wings folded around his body. He appeared to be carved from ebony, the only color in his pale, slitted green eyes, the same color as the flames.

"Queen," he rumbled, his voice like shattering glass and nails screeching across a chalkboard.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded, glad her voice wasn't as shaky as she felt.

"I want to see Jareth suffer. The easiest way, is to control you," the daemon said with a shrug, smiling at Sarah with a mouth full of needle like teeth. He stretched forth his hand and Sarah felt as though someone were trying to tear her mind apart. Memories flew in every direction and even her sense of self seemed to be vanishing. Trying to hold on to who she was and her past, she fell to her knees.

"Jareth," she screamed as the daemon finally ripped her mind from her, breaking it as easily as she had broken the dream bubble where she had danced with Jareth. Unable to see the look of triumph on the girl's face, Sarah collapsed, unconscious.


	2. An Old Hatred

Jareth sat curled in his throne

I don't own any of the Labyrinth stuff (big surprise there), but Damien is mine *evil laugh*.

Jareth sat curled in his throne. He hadn't heard from Sarah in the days since that terrible scream. When he was able to sleep he had nightmares about what could be happening to her and would waken in an icy sweat. He was sick with worry and lack of sleep. He hadn't eaten since she had turned up missing. Hoggle, Diddymus, and Ludo had offered their help and were out searching the Labyrinth. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were wrinkled due to his forgetfulness to change them. His head hurt and his eyes burned. His crystals were useless, he just couldn't find her. He found himself curled up next to her pillow at night, breathing in her faded scent and dampening the pillow with his tears. Gods he felt as if he was going insane.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a small, simple bedroom. Where was she? She wondered. Thinking a little deeper she frowned. How long had she been here? Digging deep enough so it hurt, she grimaced as two even more important questions surfaced. Why was she here, and who was she?

Sitting up, she moaned as her head throbbed and the light seemed to pierce her skull. Her brief moment of wondering if she was hung over was replaced by wondering what being hung over was. She glanced down and stared for some moments at the silver band on her left ring finger. She remembered what that meant, she was married.

Looking back at the bed, she saw only one person could fit in it. She wondered if she was having marital problems, then shrugged. If she couldn't remember her own name she sure wasn't going to remember any marital problems.

She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to picture her husband. She got a glimpse of a puff of platinum blonde hair, but concluded it was too fluffy for any person to have. Maybe she had a fluffy blonde dog. A dog she remembered was a four footed fluffy creature that yapped.

The door opened, causing her to jump. A pale and thin man walked in, handsome in an otherworldly way. His ebony hair was short and spiked and his eyes were a pale sickly green.

"Sarah, oh thank goodness you're awake," the man said, his voice oozing concern and charm that didn't quite seem real.

Glancing behind her and seeing nothing, she guessed her name was Sarah.

"I was so worried about you. Are you all right?" the man asked, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything," Sarah murmured, looking at the man and wondering who he was.

"Well, you were hurt badly, so I can see why you might not remember anything. I just hope that your memory will return in time," the man said.

"Me too, uh…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry darling, I completely forgot that you completely forgot. I'm Damien, your husband," the man said, touching her cheek lightly.

It took all Sarah's willpower not to flinch, something felt wrong about his touch, but she couldn't place it.

With gentle fingers, Damien drew Sarah's hair away from her forehead and grimaced at the red mark that scarred her temple.

"What? What is it?"

"You can't remember anything because you were beaten by a man who hates me and wanted to hurt me through you. Well, he succeeded, and now you have no memory, poor dear."

"What was his name?" Sarah asked, trying to remember anything.

"Jareth, the ruler of a different kingdom."

"You rule a kingdom?" Sarah asked in surprise. If he was a king, that would make her a queen, wow.

Damien laughed quietly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I rule the Lost Labyrinth."

Labyrinth, Sarah recognized the word, but she couldn't say from where. She guessed she recognized it because it was her husband's kingdom.

"Where's a mirror, I can't even seem to remember what I look like," Sarah murmured.

Damien pointed to the wall and Sarah looked over to see a mirror she hadn't remembered seeing.

Slowly standing she walked over and looked at her reflection. Long dark hair fell around a pale face and a large red mark covered her left temple down to her jaw. There was something strange about her eyes though, they appeared as if they had a slight grey tinge to them, the green of the irises and even the whites of the eyes.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" Sarah asked as she sat back down, slightly dizzy.

"Why, nothing. It must be the glass the mirror is made of. You should probably rest now. I'll come back and check on you later, all right?" Damien asked, standing and pulling the covers over her as she lay back down.

Sarah nodded slowly, already falling back asleep.

Jareth dragged himself out of his much needed bath, the little smiling rubber ducky offering no comfort. His mind felt numb. He couldn't figure out, for the life of himself, where his wife had gone. There were no clues. There were no ransom notes. Only that terrible scream that had plagued his dream. Perhaps if he had left that goblin's home sooner he would have been able to save her, or follow her. But he was too slow so he had lost her. Fate was co cruel.

He pulled on a pair of trousers while his vision blurred with tears again. He hugged her pillow to his chest as tears crept down his face. His eyes hurt constantly now and his head pounded due to all his crying, but he couldn't help it. His heart hurt so badly that some days he hadn't gotten out of bed. He closed his eyes and, to help himself sleep, forced the memory of the ballroom dance into his mind. If only he could use the mask of the Goblin King, he might be able to push all feeling aside, but he had stopped using that mask. Now he struggled to breathe through all the tears, products of his pain.

Damien smiled as he walked down the hallway to his own bedchambers. Once inside, he closed his eyes and his form slowly began to shift, almost melt. In a minute, he was in his true form, the daemon that had captured Sarah and broken her mind. 

He had hoped she wouldn't notice her eyes, but it would be easy to convince her that the grey meant nothing. Lasting daemon magik always left a taint on the person, and after changing her memories, she had grey tinged eyes.

Flexing his wings, Damien sat on a bench and overlooked the Labyrinth he commanded, much more dangerous than the Labyrinth his _dear _brother ruled over.

Jareth, the name was filled with hatred in Damien's mind. He doubted his brother still remembered him, or even knew the truth of what had happened.

When the Old King had returned Damien, the king had stayed, sensing that Damien had an aptitude for magik. He had, and learned rapidly, far exceeding the king's hope. The king had created magik for them both to be resurrected in case any of the Puritans discovered that they practiced the dark arts.

His own mother had turned him in, watching as he created objects out of thin air. He and the king had been hung as warlocks and Damien could just feel the king's spell begin to work as his soul worked his way free of his dead body, when something went wrong.

A burst of powerful magik flew through all the realms and the old king's soul had been shattered, while Damien had been trapped in daemon form and forced to rule in the Dark Realm.

With a flex of his claws, Damien smiled grimly as green flame sprung from his fingertips. No more crystals for him, that was fae magik, daemon magik was fire. He would make Jareth pay for the death of his friend and mentor, as well as causing him to be trapped in this hideous form for eternity. Oh yes, Jareth would pay.


	3. Lost Labyrinth

Guess what, I still own none of this, 'cept for Damien 

Guess what, I still own none of this, 'cept for Damien.

Damien lazily stretched, glancing out at the blackened skies of his realm. It had been several weeks since he had brought Sarah here, devoid of true memories. She was slowly getting "her" memory back, if that is what it could be called. He had enjoyed creating a memory for her, one full of fear, both of him and his brother.

She was shaping out to be quite submissive to him, and Damien knew if she saw Jareth, she would run the other way, probably screaming, because of her memories of him. One thing that continued to irk him was that even with his memories firmly blocking all her true memories, she still abhorred his touch. He was slowly bringing her around, but much to his enjoyment, she still shrank from him. That is until he told her how submissive she had been before she lost her memory, and of the things he could do if she was not submissive now. He had given her enough false memories to be terrified at the thought of his displeasure, but he knew she hated the feel of his lips upon hers, which made the kiss all the more sweet.

Now all that was left was to bring his brother here and watch as he broke at the sight of a new and improved Sarah. If he went to fetch Jareth now, Sarah would belong completely to him by the time Jareth got through his Labyrinth.

With a grin, a tiny flame appeared in his hand, slowly engulfing him as he vanished to find and haunt his brother's dreams.

Jareth stood in an empty room, feeling very cold. He didn't remember coming here. Last he knew, he was sleeping. He stared into the corners of the room, looking for some sign of an exit.

"Jareth." The word was whispered on the wind and drifted lazily around the barren room, taunting him.

Jareth spun around, his heart thudding in his throat.

"Sarah? Sarah where are you?"

"Please, help me, I'm scared," the voice whispered again, the breeze sliding coolly across his face.

Jareth flicked his wrist and felt the smooth surface of a crystal appear in his palm.

"Where are you?" he yelled, looking around the room.

"I'm here, please Jareth," a wraithly figure appeared in the shadows, her form flitting across his vision. Haunted eyes entreated him and the shimmering hand was held outstretched.

Without thinking he reached out for the hand and was immediately surrounded by green flames, licking mercilessly at his body. Harsh, grating laughter filled his ears as the world shrank and all went black.

Jareth slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a patch of withered dry grass. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, his entire body tingling painfully. He looked around. High walls boxed him in on three sides. The dry grass faded into cold grey stone a few feet ahead of him with sloped down a hill. He stood and stared at horror at what lay in front of him. A dark dead labyrinth lay before him. At the center was a twisted and warped castle. A sick green haze floated over the entire land. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of cries that drifted on the quiet wind.

"Sarah?" he said lamely. He had seen her. He had tried to save her. What had happened? He looked at the distorted castle in the center of the imposing maze. She had to be there. That's how the game went right? With a goal set in his mind, he stared out into the maze, terrified at what he might find but determined to reach his wife.

Sarah moaned as the room spun, a strange, tingling feeling filling her limbs. When she finally opened her eyes again, she found herself looking at Damien, and grimaced to herself.

"Are you feeling all right Sarah?" he asked coolly.

"Yes Damien, I am quite well," Sarah murmured quietly, wishing he would leave. While some of her memories had returned, she still had no idea why she had married this man. His concern for her had faded after she proved she would live and regain her memories. He kept telling her what a good and submissive wife she had been, but something felt wrong about him, and she shuddered at the thought of his kiss.

"That is good," Damien said softly, putting a hand on her cheek. He smiled inwardly when he saw the skin at the corner of her eyes tighten. She was getting good at hiding her revulsion, but he could easily see it, he had seen it for many centuries when women had seen him in his true form.

Tilting her head up, he placed his lips on hers, moving his hand to the back of her head to keep her from pulling away.

Sarah stiffened and refused to kiss him back. He put his second arm around her waist and pulled her harshly against him, smiling as she tried to push away from him.

Without warning, Damien bit down on her lip, the sharp taste of blood filling her mouth.

"I am not a patient man and will not wait for you forever," he whispered cruelly, stalking from her tiny bedchamber.

Raising a hand to her lip, she wiped the blood from her mouth and curled up in the corner of the room, knowing that something was wrong, and wishing she could remember what it was.

Jareth ran his fingers through his red streaked hair. His sandy blond hair had begun to show through at the roots. The first thing he had discovered was that here, his magik didn't work, he could barely make a crystal. He had found a hidden hall and was now following it carefully. So far he hadn't seen any openings. He looked up at the never changing sky. There wasn't really a sense of time here. It wasn't dark or light, just a dim that that seemed to emit from the dark clouds. He had been walking for hours. He hoped he didn't have a time limit. So far he had barely escaped a crumbling wall and a pit of knives and was nervous to see what would come next. Something snapped behind him. He spun around to find a shabby pack of fifteen wolf-like creatures staring at him. The noise had come from the breaking of a twig under one of the creature's paws, which had long black claws that ticked against the cold grey ground. They appeared starved and pieces of fur hung loose on some of the bony frames. They had no real color. As they moved restlessly from paw to paw their color shifted from grey to black and back again. Their heads were what frightened Jareth the most. It was that of a human, but the ears were long and pointed, cover with a thin layer of grey fur and turned from side to side, listening to him breathing. Their faces had been stretched out to for a muzzle. Blackened teeth peeked through pulled back lips as the entire pack snarled at him.

The biggest, obviously the leader, stepped forward and let out a sickening howl. Now Jareth knew why the hall didn't have any openings. He began to run, fear gripping his heart as he listened to the heavy breathing and the clicking of claws belonging to the daemon dogs that chased him.

Sarah paced around her room, a feeling of foreboding hanging heavily over her. Ever since she had felt the surge of tingling magik, she had known somehow that something was in the Labyrinth, headed towards the castle. She had asked Damien, but he had told her to shut up, that she shouldn't ask pointless questions. Looking out over the Labyrinth, she idly wondered if she could make it out of there while Damien was busy with whatever was coming towards castle.

The door opened and Damien strode forward, gliding at an easy pace towards her.

"Will you please tell me what is coming through the Labyrinth, I know there's something. Please Damien?" Sarah asked softly, wishing he would tell her.

Damien's features darkened and he glared down at her. Raising his hand, he slapped her hard across the cheek, the sound echoing in the small room.

"Do you still want to know?" he asked harshly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him through a haze of tears.

"Yes," Sarah whispered, unable to stop herself.

"Fine, then go find out," Damien said with a cruel smile, throwing a small flaming sphere at her. She cried out as the flames burned her face and arms, the room vanishing from her sight.

"I can't wait to see your reaction when you see your dear husband, and think that he's done even worse to you than I have," Damien said, flowing into daemon form. "The moment you see each other, I think I'll transport you back here and have some fun with my revenge," he murmured, watching Sarah fall to the floor of the Labyrinth in his sphere of green fire.


	4. Confrontation

As I have stated before, the only thing that is mine, is Damien…lucky me.

Sarah looked around in fear, the pain in her face and arms dulling her senses.

"Damien, please, I'm sorry, get me out of here, please, I'll be good," Sarah whimpered, moving to the wall of the Labyrinth and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jareth leaned up against the wall. He had never jumped so high in his life. The dogs had tore at his calves, leaving deep scratches, making it painful to walk. He would manage. He could still here their raspy breathing on the other side of the wall…but he also heard something else.

"…get me out of here, please, I'll be good…"

He stood, grimacing as fire raced up his legs. He was close to her.

"Sarah! Sarah, where are you?" He yelled as he began moving in the direction he had heard the voice coming from.

Sarah heard a voice calling her name, and she heard the voice in the back of her mind, a voice she should know, but couldn't.

Scared she cried out again, "Please get me out of here, please." She stood and began to walk quickly towards the castle, holding her burned arms to her chest.

Jareth stopped and turned a corner. She couldn't be far now.

"Sarah. Follow my voice. I'll get us out of here. I promise. Sarah?"

Sarah heard the voice and began to run, wishing she had her full memory back, turning a corner, she ran straight into the back of a man. Looking up, her eyes widened in horror, seeing the man who had caused her so much pain. The memories of what he had done resurfaced and she let out a shriek as she ran as quickly as she could from him. She would have called out for Damien, but her breath came in gasps and she focused all her energy on running.

Jareth's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of his Sarah and then sunk down to his gullet when she turned and ran from him. He reached for her and tried to run but fell as he legs stiffened in pain. He climbed back to his feet and hobbled after her.

"Sarah. It's me. Please! Sarah stop! Please…"

She turned a corner and disappeared. He ran to the corner, bracing himself on it for support, seeing no signs of his wife.

Anger boiled up inside him. He felt hot. He gritted his teeth as tears trickled down his cheeks. He had felt enough pain. Now there was only anger. He would kill whoever was behind this twisted game. He had seen burns on Sarah's arms. She had been hurt. Was the lord of this land forcing her to go through hell as he was? But why had she run from him? His confusion was like wood being added to the already burning fire of hatred. He forced himself to continue moving.

Sarah ran, her fear building inside her. Suddenly, she found herself in Damien's throne room. Hearing footsteps behind her, she ran to the corner, curling up with her face to the wall and shivering.

Jareth was suddenly in a throne room of some sort, with Sarah curled in the corner. His heart skipped a beat with relief as he walked to her. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, whispering to her that it would be all right and that they would get out even as tears made there way down his cheeks again. He almost felt giddy. How wonderful to have her in his arms once more.

"Get away from her now," a cool voice rang out from behind Jareth and Sarah. Hearing the voice, Sarah struggled to get away from Jareth, her fear almost unbearable.

Jareth watched in shock as Sarah ran to the shadowed figure in the room. He began to shake.

"Sarah?"

"Come here Sarah," the man said softly, stepping out of the shadows as Sarah ran into the man's arms, hiding her face against his shoulder. Putting his arms around the still shaking Sarah, Damien looked at Jareth, feeling a surge of victory at the hopeless and confused look in his brother's eyes.

Jareth tried to stand but his legs failed him.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, his mind still reeling from his rejection.

"Such a pity, you don't even recognize family," Damien murmured softly, smoothing Sarah's hair down and brushing out the tangles.

Jareth used the wall to help him stand, still not understanding.

"Family?" he asked, his eyes still glued to Sarah, not comprehending what he saw.

"Yes, family. Although, it must be centuries since we've seen each other, there is a slight resemblance though. I'm surprised you don't see it," Damien said, amusement in his voice.

Jareth stared at his wife in the arms of another man.

"My family is long dead," he whispered.

"I won't argue with that," Damien murmured, moving Sarah away, though she clung to him. He passed a hand over her face and her eyes grew blank, her limbs slack.

"There, now I don't have to worry about her freaking out," Damien said, flowing to daemon form. "I merely said I was family, not that I wasn't dead."

Jareth ripped his eyes away from Sarah and stared at the hideous creature in front of him.

"A daemon? Jareth took an unsteady step towards the monster. "Who are you and what have you done to my wife!"

"Now, is that any way to treat family? Family you wished away, family you failed to rescue? I think not. Don't you recognize your own dear baby brother?" Damien snarled, flexing his wings.

Jareth gaped. "David? But I took your place. You were supposed to go home to mama and papa."

"David is long dead. I am now called Damien, Daemon Lord of the Dark Realm. I did go home, but the magik of the Labyrinth was in me. The old king stayed and taught me magik. We were hung as warlocks and about to be resurrected when a surge of magik flew from your Labyrinth, destroying the king's soul and trapping me in this form.

Jareth strained his mind. "I remade the labyrinth. I had to. I would have had no control over it if I hadn't. Your demise is not my fault."

His eyes flicked to Sarah.

"What have you done to her?"

Damien smiled cruelly and touched Sarah's cheek with a claw. "I've made her mine, all her memories I gave her. Her real memories are locked behind crystal that can only be destroyed through magik, and even then, she will be harmed. She hates you now, because according to her mind, you hurt her many times," he said with wicked glee.

Jareth kept his eyes on Sarah. He shivered as Damien touched her.

"I never hurt her," he said stiffly, as he made another step towards the two of them.

"We'll see what she says," Damien said, flowing to human form before passing a hand over Sarah's face and allowing her to press herself against him, back to Jareth.

"Did he hurt you?" Damien asked, looking triumphantly at Jareth as he spoke.

Sarah nodded, not moving away from Damien.

Jareth struggled to cross the distance between them but fell to the ground, feeling weak.

He looked pleadingly up to Sarah.

"I would never hurt you," he said helplessly.

Sarah sobbed quietly, pressing her cheek to Damien's shoulder and glancing fearfully at Jareth from behind tinted eyes.

"Would you care if this evil man died and never hurt you again?" Damien asked in a soft, soothing voice, stroking her cheek.

Sarah continued to look at Jareth before shaking her head.

Jareth sat numb, his eyes wide with shock. His mind felt sluggish and the only thing he felt was a deep pain in his chest. He watched Sarah, wishing she would come to him but she merely clung to his "brother."

"Stop it," he said, surprised at how pitiful he sounded. His statement had turned out sounding more like a question.

Damien laughed loudly, grinning maliciously at his brother as he hugged Sarah closer.

Jareth forced himself to stand and tried once more to reach his brother. If anything he just wanted to get off a good punch.

Damien forced Sarah to turn around and look at Jareth, her eyes wide with fear. "Look at her Jareth, look at how scared she is of you, she's terrified," he murmured, watching the pain deep in his brother's eyes.

Jareth stopped cold and stared at Sarah. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, not four feet from her. He tried to use his magik to help himself stand so that he could take her from this monster but was greeted with only a whisper of magik. He looked away from Sarah, unable to meet her tinted eyes. He dared not think of what else Damien had done to her. He bowed his head, defeated and at Damien's mercy.

A sword appeared in Damien's hand and he looked at his defeated brother.

"Sarah, would you like to do the honor's of removing him of his life? He would never hurt you again," Damien whispered loud enough for Jareth to hear.

Sarah shook her head, pressing against Damien and staying as far from Jareth as she could.

"Sarah, I want you to do it."

Sarah again vehemently shook her head. Something was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't think of it, couldn't grasp the elusive memory that would give her the answer.

Jareth shook with fear and anger. He continued to look at the floor.

"Don't make her do that Damien. Please? If nothing spare her that?"

He hated how pathetic he sounded but what else was he to do. He couldn't move. He hurt and it was useless.

"She will do as she's told," Damien said angrily, shoving the sword into Sarah's hands.

With a moan, she dropped the sword and shuffled away from them both, once more cowering in a corner.

Jareth dove for the sword. If he could get rid of this monster then perhaps he could talk sense into Sarah.

With a laugh, Damien caused the sword to disappear. "Daemon magik is far more useful than fae magik," he muttered, starting to walk to where Sarah was.

Jareth pushed himself halfway up on shaking arms before collapsing onto the floor. He hadn't eaten or slept in such a long time. His body had been beaten and his mind was half gone. With his remaining strength, he tried to create a crystal to use. Managing to create a crystal, it shimmered for a moment before crumbling to dust. He decided it was just time to give up.

Sarah watched them, knowing there was something she should know. She glanced over and saw the defeated look in Jareth's eyes. The memory was about him, something about him, but there was something keeping her from seeing the memory.

Damien grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her to her feet, dragging her over to where Jareth lay. He let her go and the sword appeared once more in his hand.

Sarah looked at Jareth as Damien raised the sword. She looked at the band of metal on Jareth's finger, almost identical to her own. The crystal bubble that had surrounded her own memories shattered and her eyes widened. Damien brought the tip of the sword towards Jareth's neck, but blade found Sarah's stomach as she threw herself over her husband.

With a soft cry, she collapsed, the sword sticking from her back as a pool of red slowly began to form around her.


	5. Resolution

For the final time, only Damien is mine.

"No!" Jareth said in a choked voice. He wrapped his arms around her as the blade fell to the floor. He pressed his hand over her wound, mumbling incoherently. Damien was laughing now. Anger boiled up inside him again, anger that gave power to his tired body. Jareth gently lay Sarah down and grabbed the sword, slick with Sarah's blood. He lurched forward and managed to jam the blade into Damien's leg. Damien fell to the floor screaming. Jareth yanked out the blade and shoved it upward into Damien's stomach and into his lung.

While Damien writhed on the floor, Jareth crawled back over to Sarah and cradled her against him. He realized that his eyes stung with newly shed tears. He stroked her hair away from her face with bloody hands, whispering to her, though his mind couldn't understand his own words.

"He was right about me getting hurt because his memories broke," Sarah murmured, watching the dead form of Damien disappear. Glancing back up at Jareth, the grey tinge slowly faded from her eyes before she closed them, resting her head against his chest.

Jareth felt his magik flowing back into him and he placed his hand over her wound. He felt his magik flow into her and heal her, sapping what little remained of his strength. He transported them back to their rooms in his castle and collapsed beside her on the bed, too weak to worry about the mangled state of his own body.

Sarah awoke some time later, wondering if she had been dreaming. Looking down at her arms, she saw the long burn marks and knew it had been real. Slowly rolling over, her gently pulled Jareth to her, using a crystal to ease his pain since she didn't know how to heal him.

Jareth stirred and then clamped himself to her, pressing his face to her neck. He mumbled something in his sleep and sighed, content, before continuing his rest.

Sarah smiled softly and cuddled against him, quickly falling asleep beside him.

Jareth opened his eyes to a blinding shaft of sunlight. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sarah's neck. A thought slowly sank into his sleepy mind and he smiled, he had his wife back. He let his mind collect itself and went over the events of the past few days. All of these thoughts he came across were met with an attitude of annoyance and anger until he remembered the sickening sound of that blade plunging into his wife's stomach and the warmth of the blood as it spilled onto his chest. He shivered and hugged Sarah to his chest, trying to banish the horrific thoughts.

Sarah ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead, slowly waking up.

Jareth cleared his mind of all thoughts but those of the present. He pulled away to look at his wife.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

"I think so, I'm just scared at what I remember of what happened," Sarah murmured, nuzzling his neck.

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling softly.

"You were taken from me," he said softly, almost to himself.

"I remember that much," Sarah said, kissing his jaw.

He swallowed. "That's all that happened. Everything is okay."

Sarah nodded and snuggled against him, crying quietly as the shock of what had happened wore off.

He held her close to himself, kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong Sarah? You're safe now, it's all right," he said soothingly.

"I know, but it scared me," Sarah said, pulling back to look at her husband's familiar face.

He smiled softly at her. She didn't seem to remember, for which he was glad. The less she remembered the easier she would sleep. He kissed her softly.

"Don't worry my queen," he said, looking her over. "We will get you fixed up and then we'll rest up a bit."

"Sounds good," Sarah murmured, leaning forward for another, slower kiss.

As he kissed her, Jareth let his hands travel over her body, healing the burns and bruises that covered her.

Breaking away, she sighed softly. "What about your legs?" she whispered against his lips.

He blinked, confused, and looked down at his legs. Blood had rubbed off of his wounds and onto the covers. He had forgotten about them completely because of their numbness. He looked over at Sarah.

"Let me teach you how to heal," he said, kissing her temple as he sat up. "First, place your hands on the wounds and picture, in your mind, the wound gone without pain. Then make it so with your magik. You won't need a crystal."

Sarah slid lower on the bed, placing her hands on both of Jareth's legs. Doing as he said, she visualized his legs healed. Her eyelids fluttered as her magik flowed out and healed his legs. Resting her head in his lap, she smiled softly up at him.

Jareth stroked her face with his fingertips. Her shining green eyes looked back up at him. "You are a quick learner my beautiful Sarah."

He was quiet for a few moments. "You are all right now?"

"I think so, but I still don't remember quite a lot of what happened," Sarah murmured, catching one of his fingers between her lips.

He grinned and ran the tip of his finger over her teeth. "Perhaps it is better this way, my flirtatious queen," he said in a slightly amused voice.

Sarah curled her tongue around his finger, lacing the fingers of one hand with his second hand.

Jareth took his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his lips after rearranging himself on the bed so that one of his newly healed legs held her down to the bed and the other pressed against the outside of her thigh. He clamped his hands over her wrists and kissed her neck.

"You do know we'll have to announce to our subjects that we have returned, safe and sound?"

"Later?" Sarah whispered, nuzzling his neck and smiling at how wonderful it was to be back with her husband.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"If you wish it to be so."

"I do wish it so," Sarah whispered, kissing him softly.

Sarah wrapped the towel around herself and walked behind Jareth, peeking at his towel clad reflection in the mirror. Kissing his shoulder, she laid her head against his back, her damp hair sticking to her skin.

"I know there's something I need to remember, but I can't," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jareth smiled and took one of her hands in his.

"Don't think about it Sarah. It's over and-"

There was a knocking on the door.

"Your highness? You are back? Your highness?"

Jareth groaned and pulled himself away from Sarah and pulled on a robe then went to answer the door, his hair sticking up at all angles. He pulled open the door and leaned on the frame.

"Yes?"

The goblin took a step back.

"We were worried about you sire. You's back now I see."

Jareth nodded. "Yes. Perceptive little one, aren't you?"

The goblin nodded. "My mum always said I got the brains."

Jareth laughed. "I'll bet she did. Now, is that all?"

The goblin nodded. Jareth waved a hand at it.

"All well and good then. Tell the others so myself and my queen are not to be disturbed."

With that he closed the door in the goblin's face and walked back to his wife, running his hands through his hair as he did so.

Sarah smiled at Jareth and leaned her cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

He rested his cheek on hers and sighed.

"Oh my Sarah, you tired me out again."

Sarah laughed softly and hugged him. "As did you my king."

He smiled as he traced the line of her towel against her skin.

"I do try to please you."

"You seem to accomplish that quite nicely," Sarah said, kissing the pulse on his neck.

Jareth chuckled and pulled away, giving her a quick kiss. He tugged on a pair of silk pants and perched himself on his windowsill.

"It feels so good to look out this window again," he mumbled.

Sarah smiled and pulled her robe out of the wardrobe, exchanging the towel for it. She walked back to where Jareth sat and leaned against him, putting her arms around his shoulders, the important memory still nagging her at the back of her mind.

Jareth sighed and was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. He gritted his teeth.

"Away with you or I'll chuck you into the an oubliette!"

"An oubliette! It has something to do with an oubliette," Sarah muttered, staring out of the window.

Jareth looked up at her.

"What does?"

"What I'm trying to remember, something that's important," Sarah said irritably.

He stood and touched his fingers to her cheek.

"Don't trouble your mind with it. If it's important it will come."

"Well, I wish it would come soon," she murmured, cupping her hand over his.

He smiled and then growled as the banging persisted.

"What!"

The door opened and Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo entered.

"You's all right Sarah?" Hoggle asked for the group.

"Yes, Jareth rescued me. Ludo, when did you get back from looking for Jareth, when I was kidnapped you still hadn't returned," Sarah murmured, leaning back against her husband.

Ludo blinked slowly at her question.

"Ludo looking hard. Ludo looked undew evewything. Jaweth no place. Didn't find Jaweth so Ludo kept looking."

"Oh," Sarah murmured, still wondering when he had returned.

Sir Didymus bowed low before her and Jareth.

"Tis a great relief to have you back m'lady."

"Thank you Sir Didymus, I'm very glad to be back," Sarah said with a smile.

"And now that you's back sire, tell the kitchen to ease up on the salt will youse?" Hoggle muttered, not knowing what to say.

"Salt," Sarah murmured. "I've got it! It was that little bratty girl that put a ring of salt around her sibling. She summoned the demon," she cried out.

"What! It is death for anyone to summon a creature of the dark hells," Jareth said, his eyes wide.

"Well, she somehow managed to get away with it," Sarah murmured, scraps of her memory drifting back to her.

"I'm not so sure she did, let me check," Jareth said, creating a crystal in one hand while he slipped his second around her waist.

The crystal formed a small image of the girl's room, everything shrouded with an aspect of sorrow and gloom.

"I'd say she didn't get away with it," Jareth murmured quietly, letting the image fade.

"So's there won't be's anymore demons chasin' you's?" Hoggle asked timidly.

"Let's hope not," Sarah muttered, sitting beside Jareth and glancing from him to her three friends who stood before her.

Turning to Jareth, she tilted her head.

"You don't have any other brothers turned demon with a grudge against you, do you?"

For a moment, he regarded her solemnly, then began to chuckle. "I really hope not, because that was exhausting."

Sarah laughed softly and hugged him. "Well, at least we're both back."

"And believe me, I'm very glad of that fact," Jareth told her with a smile.

El Fin


End file.
